The present invention is directed to a device for the optical connection of one or more optical emitters with one or more optical detectors of one or more integrated circuits.
A device for the optical connection of a plurality of optical emitters that are allocated to a common, integrated circuit and have a plurality of optical detectors of this circuit is known and disclosed in an article from App. Optics, Vol. 26, No. 20, Oct. 15, 1987, pp. 4377-4384. As disclosed, an optical installation for directing of the light emitted by an optical emitter to several optical detectors is composed of a hologram which is arranged above the emitter and the integrated circuit. The hologram is supplied with light emitted by an emitter and will distribute this supplied light to certain optical detectors on the integrated circuit. This publication contains no detailed information how the detectors, the hologram and the integrated circuits are fastened relative to one another.
A device for the optical connection of several optical emitters with several optical detectors is known from an article in App. Optics, Vol. 26, No. 17, Sept. 1, 1987, pp. 3649-3654. As disclosed, the optical emitters are arranged on a substrate and are covered by a transparent, layered alignment template. Between this template and a layer of silicon, a Fresnel phase plate lens is arranged as an optical device for the directing of the light emitted by an optical emitter to one or several optical detectors. This phase plate lens directs the light, which is emitted by the optical emitters and permeates both a template and the layer of silicon, to the optical detectors, which are arranged on the layer of silicon on the side of the layer which is facing away from the lens and emitters.